Virus
Viruses are a species of Corruption. Their goal is to conquer the Dataverse. They are willing to kill anything which stands in the way of their path, including other Corruptions. Databrawl Battle Zone Viruses are one of the two Corruption factions in Databrawl's Battle Zone, with the other faction being Malware. In-game, they share the exact same stats as Malware and function identically to the Malware in gameplay. There are no differences. Standard Viruses have 100HP. Lore Lorewise, Viruses tend to be a bit different from Malware behaviorally. Viruses prioritize collecting Program Hearts over Bits. Due to this, their bases tend to have more Program Hearts collected than Bits. They do not ignore Bits entirely, however. Just like the Malware, Viruses have captured entities who mine Bits for them endlessly. However, due to their prioritization of Program Hearts over Bits, they also tend to have less entities captured than the Malware do. Viruses focus more on complete destruction than looting and taking control of areas. Viruses also lean more towards speedy attacks with sharp weapons that do low damage (This is not reflected in the Battle Zone, however). Weapons/Abilities Like all Corruptions, Viruses are capable of infecting Programs and other good software both when alive and when deceased. Viruses are also known to wield the following weapons and tools: * Virus Dataminer * Mines * Virus Battleaxe * Virus Warhammer * Virus Sword * Virus Knife * Data Chunk * Data Star * Virus Baseball Bat (Baseball bat) * Virus Mace * Virus Bit Miner * Virus Chakram * Virus Hatchet * Virus Chain Class Variants There are other class variants of Viruses besides the Standard class, which is the mascot of the Virus species. * Virus Particle * Virus Byte *Virus Nybble * Virus Swifto * 'Virus (Standard) '- The standard variant of Virus. They are the mascot of the Virus species. Lorewise, they are rounded in skill overall. * Virus Biggum * Virus Brawler * Virus Hefter * Virus Irona * Virus Summoner * Virus Bodier * Virus Titan * Virus Host There are also two captured variants of Viruses that aren't exactly "class variants" but rather are more like "roles": Malware-captured and Punished. Rank Variants Class variants can also have different rankings. Viruses can move up in their ranking via actively fighting and eating Program Hearts, although it may take years (in Dataverse time) for them to become ready to upgrade. Upon becoming ready and upgrading to a higher ranking, they are provided accessories to match their rank, and their body structure changes somewhat. In order of most basic to highest quality, the list of ranks (after "Standard" rank, the most basic) are: Advanced Virus Advanced Viruses are upgraded versions of Viruses. As their in-game description states, they are more difficult to remove from the computer: RobloxScreenShot20191123 131311389 (ADVANCED VIRUS).png|Advanced Virus output.png|Advanced Virus near 2 normal Viruses Elite Virus Elite Viruses are the upgrade stage that comes after Advanced. Master Virus Master Viruses are the upgrade stage that comes after Elite. Grandmaster Virus Grandmaster Viruses are the upgrade stage that comes after Master. Corruption-virus-malware-class-ranks-rankings-developer-showcase.png|Standard-class Virus ranking forms (left) as seen in a Corruption Ranking form concept illustration made by Dunc on Sept. 16, 2019. Prime Variants The rankings also have an upgraded form called "Prime". The Prime form is the rank at its highest potential. An individual in their Prime form cannot be upgraded any further unless updated by their software provider, or unless they train on their own and ascend in rank. Presumably, "Grandmaster Prime" is the highest possible ranking form: Virus Prime Standard-ranked Viruses who have reached their maximum potential. Standard-prime-corruption-virus-malware.png|Standard Virus Prime as seen in a Corruption Prime form concept illustration made by Dunc on Sept. 16, 2019. Advanced Virus Prime Advanced-ranked Viruses who have reached their maximum potential. Currently has no design. Elite Virus Prime Elite-ranked Viruses who have reached their maximum potential. Currently has no design. Master Virus Prime Master-ranked Viruses who have reached their maximum potential. Currently has no design. Grandmaster Virus Prime Grandmaster-ranked Viruses who have reached their maximum potential. Currently has no design. Alternate Types Not only are there different class variants of Viruses, but there are also alternate types of these class variants. The most commonly seen type is the default type, which is the mascot of the Virus species: * Pretty * Shy * Default * Love * Muscle * Furry * Hollow * War * Christmas Notable Viruses * Vyrus * Vilnav * Polymorphic * The other people in Vyrus's squad other than Polymorphic * Vivi * Vonroe * Vironica * Vragonia * Velga * Vexus * Olivia More Facts * Viruses were one of the first, base four characters to be added to Databrawl (with the other three being Malware, Programs, and Firewall Security units). They have been in the game since the game's beginning. * Viruses have an army symbol, which looks like a pink "V" made out of two close-together curves. * There is a Restricted character called Ice Virus (Not to be confused with Vicicle). It is a blue, Standard-class, Standard-rank Virus with "ice" effects applied to it. It is a reference to old character submissions that suggested adding an "Ice Virus" to the game. A reference to "Ice Virus" character submissions can also be seen in Databrawl Hubworld, where it is categorized as a bad example of a character submission. * There is a Restricted character called "Laughing Virus". It is a Standard-class, Standard-rank Virus. Upon first glance it appears normal, however, when a player presses a voiceline key (Z,X,C,V,B,N,M) while using it, it will play a laughing audio with Virus voice effects applied to it. This is the only voiceline it has. Its in-game description reads as follows: "bruh look at this duuuuude". * There is an easter egg character called Bob. He is a standard-class, standard-rank Virus with an afro and various other accessories. He appears in the Hard Disco on the second floor. * Advanced virus went through a tiny change. Originally, advanced viruses had a different eye expression when idle. They originally had an eye expression of a standard rank Virus. In a later update, there eyes were made more serious. More Images corruption-virus-malware-army-symbols-icons (VIRUS CROP).png|Virus army symbol huh-emote.png|The "Huh" emoji from Databrawl's Discord server. virus_economy(may11-2018).png|"virus_economy" concept art drawn by Dunc from May 11, 2018. Virus_Battleship_Concept(june4-2018).png|"Virus Battleship" concept art from June 4, 2018. disgust-virus.png|Disgusted Virus emoji from Databrawl's Discord server. VirusThink.png|Virus Think emoji from Databrawl's Discord server. CA11BFD5-2BF6-4BDE-847E-110F75A8D5CB.png|Virus Character Icon used in Databrawl Roleplay Virus.png|A standard-class standard-rank default Virus, as seen on the game team selection screen in Databrawl's Battle Mode. (5-28-2019)(corruption expressions).png|Virus facial expressions as seen on a Corruption facial expression drawing sheet made by Dunc on May 28, 2019. 5-29-2019-virus-controlled-firewall.png|A concept artwork drawn by DuncanDunclub which depicts a Virus-controlled Firewall Security unit. Dates back to May 29, 2019. 02-01-2020-corruption-layers-ref-lore.png|An example illustration made by DuncanDunclub which depicts a Corruption's layers, a Virus in this case. Firewall-executor-kill-virus.png|A short comic DuncanDunclub made which shows a noob virus getting snuck up by a Firewall Executor Firewall-executor-kill-virus-2.png|A short comic DuncanDunclub made which shows the noob virus still sitting there while the Firewall Executor goes SCREEEE Corruption-drinks.png|Malware and Virus drinks drawn by DuncanDunclub. Imprisoned bloatware.png|Old concept art which shows a Bloatware that has been imprisoned by Viruses. Category:Characters Category:Corruptions Category:Template documentation